Nephilim "Leviathan" Heavy Carrier
Name: Leviathan Craft: Nephilim Leviathan Heavy Carrier Type: Heavy Carrier Scale: capital Length: 960 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 7,400; skeleton: 740/+10 Passengers: 1,850 passengers; 100 hospital beds; & 250 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 25,600 metric tons Consumables: 72 months Jump Drive: x1 Jump Drive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 1 Atmosphere: 210; 600 km/h Hull: 5D+2 Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 45 / 1D *Scan: 90 / 2D+1 *Search: 135 / 3D+1 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'14 Standard Masers' :Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+1 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'14 Medusa Image Recognition Missile Bays' :Fire Arc: Starboard x2, Portside x2, Forward x3, Aft x7 Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/30/60km Ammo: 100 missiles per bay Damage: 8D *'2 Capship Missile Tubes ' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 2-150/375/750 Atmosphere Range: 4-300/750/1,500km Ammo: 10 missiles per tube Damage: 192D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D+1 Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pod x37 Ship Complement: *Stingray Interceptors: 60 *Skate Interceptors: 60 *Ray Interceptor Cluster Nodes: 18 *Lamprey Shield Killers: 20 *Moray Medium Fighters: 20 *Manta Fighter/Bombers: 40 *Devil Ray Space Superiority Fighters: 20 *Squid Interceptors: 2 Notes: *This craft has weak points around its Bridge, Engines and Flight Deck. Until the craft's Life-Support System, Engines and Flight Deck are destroyed, it receives a General 1/4 Damage Reduction bonus. Description: This carrier is one of the midrange Alien ships, measuring approximately as large as the Midway. The Leviathan is not a vessel noted for its own offensive capabilities, and carries no anti-ship armament of its own, other than the large number of launch tubes for a variety of alien fighters. The sheer number of fighters and interceptors that it carries is daunting -- as many as several hundred fighters might be internally docked, ready to be launched. It is also a dual-purpose craft, delivering them to locations that would otherwise be out of range. The notable feature about the Leviathan is that beneath its formidable shields it has rather flimsy armor. Once its shields have been knocked out, it isn't that difficult for a cap ship to puncture its hull, especially on the vulnerable fore and aft quadrants. There are shield emitters for the engines, the bridge and the launchers, and if any of these can be destroyed, the ship is a much easier target. WHile the goal of attacking any carrier is to destroy it before the majority of the fighters are launched, its a real trick to do that under combat conditions. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Leviathan-class carrier *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 413) *thedemonapostle